Tower of Champions - 29F
Hazards Overall Strategy Stack Null Damage Walls and Flight / MS Monsters There are both Damage Walls and Mines in the dungeon. You want monsters that can deal with both hazards. Have at least 2 monsters that do and the rest to deal with just one of them. Aim for the Clone Tsukuyomi! There will be a Clone Tsukuyomi alone with the main version. Dealing damage to the Clone version will also deal damage to the Main version. The Main Tsukuyomi will have her DEF increased so focus your firepower onto the Clone version Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat All the Non-Zombie Mobs First Progression Order 1. Defeat all the mobs besides the Zombies 2. Defeat both Zombies in one shot 3. Defeat the revived mobs This is the Zombie Loop like in Acala. The mid row of mobs will ability lock your monsters so take care of them first. After taking down the non-Zombie mobs, clear the Zombies in one shot to break the loop. 2nd Stage - Take Down the Middle Zombie Progression Order 1. Defeat the middle Zombie 2. Defeat all the mobs besides the Zombies 3. Defeat all the Zombies in one shot 4. Defeat the revived mobs The middle Zombie will only revive Zombies and the other Zombies in the corners will not revive it. Take him down first. Afterwards, do the same thing in the previous stage. 3rd Stage - Clear All Mobs First Main Tsukuyomi's Attack Pattern Main Tsukuyomi's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombies in one shot 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Defeat Tsukuyomi The Zombies will revive Tsukuyomi with their bottom right CD so take care of them first. Tsukuyomi does not that many high damage attacks so clear the mobs first and you can slowly work on the Mini Boss. 4th Stage - Mobs Over Boss Clone Tsukuyomi's Attack Pattern Main Tsukuyomi's (Top) HP: 2.0 Million ''' '''Clone Tsukuyomi's (Bottom) HP: 1.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while dealing damage to both Tsukuyomis 2. Defeat the Clone Tsukuyomi 3. Defeat the Main Tsukuyomi Take down the mobs first since they take up a lot of space. Deal damage from the bottom side of the map since the Clone Tsukuyomi's Upward Laser deals a lot of damage. Take down the Clone one first since she heals the Main one and revives the mobs. The damage towards both Tsukuyomis are linked. Tsukuyomi's Attack Pattern Main Tsukuyomi (1st Stage Only) Main Tsukuyomi (2nd Stage Onwards) *On 4th Boss Stage, her Meteor attack will also summon the bottom Tsukuyomi* Clone Tsukuyomi 1st Boss Stage - Focus on Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Tsukuyomi 2. Defeat both Zombies in one shot 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Take down Tsukuyomi first because she does unavoidable damage with her Meteor every 2 turns. Afterwards, it is a mini zombie loop. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on the Bottom Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Deal damage to bottom Tsukuyomi while defeating mobs 2. Defeat the bottom Tsukuyomi The damage towards Tsukuyomi is linked. Focus on the bottom one since the top one will have a DEF Up and it will be impossible to deal any damage to her. 3rd Boss Stage - Focus on the Bottom Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Mech Birds 2. Defeat the bottom Clone Tsukuyomi 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Like the previous stage, the top Main Tsukuyomi will have a DEF Up so only damage to the bottom Clone Tsukuyomi will be effective. Clear the Mech Birds on this stage first since they deal high amounts of damage. 4th Boss Stage - Use Strike Shots From Turn 3 Tsukuyomi's HP: 7.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs until turn 2 2. Use Strike Shots from turn 3 3. Focus onto the bottom Clone Tsukuyomi After 3 turns, the bottom Clone Tsukuyomi will be summoned. Only use your strike shots when the Clone Tsukuyomi gets summoned due to the DEF Up from the Main one.